Ice bags, which are also commonly referred to as medical ice bags or English style ice bags, generally include a bladder that is made of a waterproof material, such as an impervious cloth-like fabric, and is shaped having a relatively wide mouth or opening allowing ice cubes to be passed through the opening and into the bladder. A closure assembly is typically provided to open, close and seal the bladder opening. For example, the closure assembly may include a receiver that is fastened or clamped to the bladder material and a screw cap that threads into the receiver.
To use the ice bag, the screw cap may be removed to fill the bladder with ice, ice water, chilled or heated water or other thermal mixtures or solutions at a selected temperature. Once filled, the cap is replaced and the ice bag can be applied to a portion of the user's body. For example, the ice bag may be manually applied and held against a portion of the user's body or a wrap may be used to press and secure the ice bag against a portion of the user's body. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,272 granted on Jul. 8, 2003 to Sheikh and titled “Thermal Pack Retaining Apparatus” discloses a joint-specific apparatus that reliably retains a cold pack in a preselected position and under compression adjacent to an anatomical structure such as a limb or joint, the entire contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,272 are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Ice bags can be used to reduce pain, swelling and inflammation, for example, during rehabilitation of injured joints and muscles and in post-surgical patients. For example, joints may be injured during exercise, while engaging in sporting or on-the-job activities or during an accident such as a fall. These injuries can include circumstances in which a muscle, ligament or tendon is sprained, torn or otherwise traumatized.
In the past, a removable gasket has been used to create a water-tight seal between the screw cap and receiver of an ice bag. However, the removable gasket is often lost or damaged rendering the ice bag unusable. In addition, the small gasket, if removed from the cap, can present a choke hazard for small children and infants. Moreover, debris which enters the gap between the gasket and cap can cause the closure assembly to leak.
In light of the above, Applicant discloses Ice Bag Closures and Methods for Manufacturing Ice Bag Closures.